Five little voices
by lordhaxsupreme
Summary: What makes you who you are? Your emotions and experiences of course! So when my emotions wanted to tell my story I decided to give them what they want, otherwise goodness know what would happen.
1. Introduction

So it's me, back again with another story for you. I have spent some time reading stories from the perspective of other people's emotions but I think it's time that I give you the contents of my head whilst I try to get around how to finish music medley (I am so sorry that it isn't finished and that I haven't updated for months, but it will happen some time in the next few weeks. Hopefully).

I hope to cover a lot of bases without revealing too much personal detailsー

 _What kind of fashion sense do we have?_

 _Do you know what the hell that spider could end up doing to us?_

 _Do we_ _ **really**_ _have to watch '_ Up' _again? God that made me cry!_

 _Don't you think magical people are, like, really awesome?_

Whoa! Calm down guys, we haven't got that far yet, stop spoiling it for the readers.

I am _**so**_ sorry about that, a few little people decided to get ahead of themselves. Anyway, I believe it's time we got started. Shall we begin?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hey there! I'm Joy and I've been chosen to start off Harry's story. I know that's not his real name but for privacy's sake we're gonna come up with pseudonyms for everybody, apart from us emotions of course (Pseudonym. What a silly word, but that's beside the point).

You may want to hear about life growing up inside Harry's head, but it's very difficult to remember all the important stuff from when you were a toddler. Go on, try it, I bet you can't either.

I can tell you some vague things though. We have some memories left that somehow haven't been dumped, but they've faded to grey, so it's all just a blur, and so we usually have to guess what happened, or ask family.

Seeing as I can't give you Harry's first page, I'll give you mine instead. I was the first to arrive on the scene, and I guess Sadness was too, but I don't know when we became aware of one another. For argument's sake I'm gonna say we're twins, save us fighting I suppose. Harry opened his eyes and a screen appeared before us, but we couldn't really see much. There was some hazy image of two people on the screen in front of us. In our little space, headquarters, it was dark, bar the glow from the magically operated projection to the outside world. And the console. Just a button really, a big white button on a small little post. I hit it first, curious as to what it did, and a _huge_ ball came rolling out of nowhere, out of the darkness beyond the screen, and onto a track.

Fascinated by this new glowing globe I approached it, allowing Sadness to take his turn in pressing the button. As the globe moved along the track I scooped it up and to my surprise it replayed the last moment from the screen. I cuddled it and put it back, where it continued to the centre of the room, into a cylindrical container with rounded slots, and it slid into place.

I looked back at the console to find Sadness gently pressing the button every ten seconds, causing blue orb after blue orb to slide3 in on the rail, but thankfully not the same way my one went.

"Hey! Whatchu doin' little blue fella?"

"We're cold and we're hungry, and we need to let them know."

"Who's they?"

"Anyone who wants to listen, I guess."

And at that point a fuzzy image of a woman came into view, and she smiled and spoke to us.

"Aww, my little Harold, do you want feeding? Here you go!"

I took back control from my blue faced friend/brother/co-worker (take your pick) at that point, which he seemed to accept, and pressing the button caused another golden yellow orb to slide in, clunking into the latest blue memory.

"Oh, I'm Sadness by the way" and he offered a hand, which I took into mine and shook,

"My name's Joy."

So that's how we came about, and for the first year or so it was mainly just us at work: Sadness when Harry was hungry or needed his nappy changing, and me when Mum or Dad played with us or gave us our food. That is, until the others came along.


	3. Chapter 2

**So, what do you guys think so far? Joy and Sadness are much nicer to one another compared to Riley's so far aren't they? I think that's why I like them so much. As for the other three, you'll meet them soon enough! Here we go then...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Oh, it's my turn already? I was too busy contemplating the pointlessness of life… so I guess you want me to carry the story on, I think I can manage that…

Where did Joy get up to again? The others. Fear came next, and he helped Harry progress from an easy going baby to a flamboyant but cautious toddler. I became increasingly less important as we learnt to talk , seeing as we no longer had to cry to get what we wanted, we could just ask. Anyway, Fear helped Harold learn the basics of safety. Don't stick your fingers in the socket, be careful of that wire across the floor, don't run up or down the stairs ( A rule which Joy has us break all the time anyway, despite Fear's warning).

Seeing as I was needed less, I took my time reading the mind manuals, and I sometimes took a trip on the Train of Thought down to Long Term if I had the time. It allowed me to have some alone time, thinking about various things, and I was okay with not having as much to do.

When we turned 4, we got the customary console upgrade, just as I read about in the manuals, and I knew, come September, we'd be starting Primary School. Joy couldn't have been happier and Fear was scared of the prospect of going to school, even though it was right next door to our pre school. I, on the other hand, didn't know what to make of it. After the summer, which came around so fast, we had on our new uniform, ready to set off for some new adventure as Joy put it. But then a new voice came out of nowhere, and when we looked around, the voice's owner was revealed. Jeepers, she was so nice, in the well dressed, pretty kind of sense.

"That costume he's wearing is so uncool, why does he have to where that?" Both Joy and I were too dumbstruck to respond, but Fear answered for all of us.

"F…first off missy, it is not a costume, it's a uniform, m…m…meaning we have to wear it for school" He took a deep breath and continued "Secondly, who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, I am Disgust! It's my job to make sure Harold doesn't get poisoned, both physically and socially."

Fear didn't know what to make of this new arrival and treaded carefully when he spoke to her.

"Yeah...so, um, I'm Fear, and I protect Harold from all kinds of harm before it has time to get anywhere near us."

"So you make him scared of stuff?"

"Yep, and we haven't died yet, so that's a success story in my book."

I didn't like the sound of that, and I began to cry.

"I don't wanna die!" and there I sat, bawling away. Joy recovered himself and piped up next, apologising for my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry about Sadness over there, he does that a lot. You get used to it after a while. Enough of him though, my name's Joy and I get to make Harry happy." to which he offered a bow. Once introductions were completed and I had finished my sobbing, we came down stairs for breakfast, where we found Harry's mum, brother and sister doing their regular morning stuff. Harold's brother, Bertie, was a year younger, and his sister, Lily, was a year younger than that, meaning she was just starting preschool and Bertie would finish at the end of the school year. We sat down ready for breakfast, but Disgust insisted that we inspect it.

"You never know, it could be poisonous"

But it was okay, because it was Coco Pops, which I secretly enjoy. It calms me down whenever we eat it, that's how good it is. The school was a five minute walk away, so we didn't have to rush, but because Joy took control, we ran all the way. I wanted to cry again, and Fear wanted to run all the way back home, but Joy stood his ground. We said goodbye to our mother and walked into the classroom, ready to start the day in a completely new school, with very few people we actually knew. And I know it wouldn't have been very helpful, but if Joy wasn't there to help, I would have probably had Harry in tears.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading so far! I'm guessing you guys love my semi-autobiography hey? Well here's yet another chapter for you. Have fun!**

 **Chapter 3**

I'm going to tell you now, I only agreed to writing this because Anger said that she'll pummel me to the floor if I don't. Man she scares me. Anyway…I am Fear and I'm especially scared of heights, killing stuff and losing things, which means Harry is scared of these things too. If it wasn't for me, Harry would have died fifty times over. Whether it's crossing the road, climbing a tree feeding the ducks or riding a bicycle you can never know what's gonna happen and so I help Harry take things nice and steady, and if it really dangerous, we make sure to leave it well alone, no matter how much Joy protests.

School started off okay, just like Joy knew it would, and Disgust helped us make new friends. The teacher, Mrs Leyton (remember, not her real name), was really nice and allowed me to relax, there wasn't anything to be scared of here.

We got on to literacy and numeracy almost right away, and a couple of terms in we knew the alphabet, we could count to ten, and we could even read some basic words. Boy was school great; even Sadness was having fun.

Eventually Anger came along at some point. I can't remember the exact details but something happened between us and some other kid in the year above us. Anger, just like Disgust, appeared out of nowhere, took the controls and made Harry extremely grumpy for the rest of that lunchtime, until Evan and Alex came along to play at least. Anger became quite the regular around headquarters, especially as we got older where, due to Harry's particularly slim frame, it made it look like he couldn't defend himself and so the older kids used to pick on him. Anger changed all that. She had Harry fight back against these kids and even though we got in trouble for it, I knew they'd never bully us as much as they did ever again. Now, she may pick on me from time to time but when it comes to making things fair for Harold she sure knows her stuff.

A couple of weeks later, it was my turn for dream duty and I remember this night rather well. We don't usually bother recollecting dreams that Harry has had in the past, but because of its peculiarity, it's still as vivid to me as if we'd seen it yesterday. If any of you readers are old enough you'll remember the _really_ old screensaver on _Windows XP_ with the moving pipes that go all over the place, kinda like that snake game, __, apart from they can touch each other and every so often the screen refreshes so the sequence starts all over again. Well, that night dream productions had Harry be one of those pipes, but in the first person. He was moving around in a set sequence and so were all of the others around him. But all of a sudden one of the pipes took to doing the completely the wrong thing, which made me think to myself, "now _this_ is getting interesting!". For some reason or another it began to speed up and up and up, and it was smashing into all the other pipes, making them explode; that is when I started to panic. "Oh no! Harry's gonna be next!" Harry tried to steer away but the rogue pipe just kept coming, it was right on top of us, it was heading right towards us and…

Fear, calm down, just breathe. It's not happening again, you're just telling a story. Sorry, where was I? Oh right, the pipe dream. I woke Harry up at that point and everyone had heard the commotion and came running in. Anger and Disgust were the first in and they were fuming.

"Hey purple Face, good job in waking up Harry, you doofus."

"B…but…"

"What was it this time? Daleks again? JarJar Binks? Oh puh-leez!"

"But pipes. PIPES!?"

"Oh great, they've _really_ broken him this time, now he's mumbling gibberish."

Fortunately, when Sadness arrived he seemed to understand,

"Hey, I got your back bro, I would have done it too. Maybe…"

It took me all night to recover, but at least Sadness stayed up with me after that, and I was grateful.

I think I've covered enough for now, I don't think I've missed anything, I just hope I haven't bored you to death. Anywho, I hope you have fun reading Disgust's first part, her sarcasm alone always gets me. See ya later then!


	5. Chapter 4

**What's up guys? Just to say that the last chapter described an actual dream I had, and I presume that Fear did wake me up, but I also felt silly afterwards, y'know, the usual. Here's the next installment, but be warned, it might get a bit depressing.**

 **Chapter 4**

'Sup folks? You guys are really great you know that? Harry just _Loves_ the attention, don't you Harry?

 _*Blushes* shut up Disgust! Aren't you meant to be telling a story?_

Oh yeah, I just can't help myself sometimes. Anyway, you guys are in for a treat today 'cause this goes over Harry's first glimpse of fame. Granted it was just a school nativity play but it was cool nevertheless. This was back in year 2 or 3 I think, and I was a dancing elf. Yes, being an elf was sure fun, we had a great timeー

 _No, it was depressing. Even you said it was pretty nuts._

 _Yeah, dancing was not even remotely fun!_

Hey! You can't interrupt me! Did I interrupt you two? Okay, so perhaps being an elf wasn't what it was cut out to be, but we got to watch everyone else in costume, Evan was once again in one of the leading roles and Andrew was a wise man who got to give some kid gold. Who gets a baby gold for christmas? Not me for sure!

To be honest, I didn't get much chance at being anywhere near the console because worrywart was giving Harry stagefright and Anger was really grumpy for being stuck in a really ugly elf suit that didn't even fit. Eventually I made my way up to the front as we were walking on stage and immediately put an end to Fear's rampant anxiety attack. We managed to get all the steps right for the dance, not fall over and even got an applause (sorta), all of which Fear said wouldn't happen by the way.

Taking part in performances usually sucked back then, but I kinda like us acting nowadays, even if the others don't. And if Fear or Anger complain I can usually be persuasive to make them shut up and get on with it.

Anyway, the play was a success and we were happy with ourselves for not screwing up and looking like a doofus. We went home with our mum, brother and sister, who had come to watch us and admire Harry's (my) talents. I remember me that night thinking that everything was great in the world, we had our family, our friends, our happiness of sorts. Not a thing could possibly go wrong.

But what happens when you say stuff like that? Something comes along to burst your little bubble and makes you feel ridiculous, hurt and it feels like life is being down right sick playing cruel little games. Out of the blue, mum became seriously ill. I don't think I ever truly understood why or how, but she was sent to the local hospital and placed into the psychiatric ward for some disorder. I don't think I was ever told what it was, but if I was to look back on these events now I would say that Sadness and Fear controlled her life, and that eventually made her sick.

Harry, Bertie and Lily were all taken to another home to be looked after by some couple, which lasted for a year and a bit, and it was horrible. Harold doesn't have any fond memories of that place, and he was glad when Mum became well again. None of us in headquarters wanted to be separated from her ever again, yet how could we stop it? Anger couldn't forgive her for letting us go like that, yet how could we stop her? Perhaps we were the ones that caused it but we'll never know.

Oh dear, no I'm starting to cry like Sadness does. I think I'll stop here for now, Anger can take the reigns for a while, I can't concentrate...Anyway, have a fabulous time with firebrick girl, I'm sure she'll be really nice! * _Cough cough_ *


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for leaving it a while, but I couldn't remember parts and I had to come up with some of the details. Creative License and all, right? So anyway, here we are, hope you've got a taste for flames, 'cause it's time for some barbeque brick!**

 **Chapter 5**

Yo punks, have I got a treat for ya! Not only do you have to read what I have to say, you've got to enjoy it too, OR ELSE! Now that we've got that covered, here's some story about Harry, and something tells me you'll love it.

For the record though, when we went into the care system I felt completely betrayed by everyone, and I flipped out for good reasons when Mum first came back into our life, although I kinda regret it now. For about a year or so I treated Mum with as much disrespect as I could muster, but that wasn't enough, and it drained Harold with him being constantly on the edge. Joy tried his best for the next 3 years to make everything okay in our lives, as well as other people's too.

Heck, we even got into Harry Potter for the first time. If you've ever read Harry Potter then you know just how awesome it is, spells and death and fun and death and mystery and death… the list goes on forever. Nowadays, if there isn't something that Harry knows about the series then it ain't worth knowing, if you get what I mean, but back in primary school we found it very difficult to remember all sorts of stuff, and that made me grumpy as hell. If you couldn't remember how to do simple things like tie shoelaces or times tables (y'know, the multiplying stuff), I'm sure you'd get darned annoyed too.

When we reached year 5 (So to you trans-atlantic buddies, that's 4th grade), sometimes we'd have to answer questions about multiplications before we'd be allowed to leave at the end of the day, so of course we were almost always one of the last to leave, especially when it came to the sevens or eights. In a class of around thirty, that's a long time standing around for nothing.

Around about this time was when we got a PlayStation 2 and it was so badass, like, literal shooting and crazy driving and Spider Man (Back when we were nine Spider Man was a really cool super hero, now I realise he's mediocre at best. I mean come on, he doesn't do anything special at all compared to others in the Marvel multiverse). I forced the others to invite our friends 'round our place so we could show them just how awesome we were and how hardcore these games were. Fear gave in pretty much right away, Joy wanted to have as much fun as possible and Disgust couldn't wait to boost our social status so we were pretty much set.

The time I remember the most was our 9th birthday party, when we had pretty much all of Harry's friends round our place, and I was ready for some petty videogame violence. So, when it came around I was hyped up and ready for action, and when Evan, through all of his awesomeness, brought around some great games to play, Joy was jumping for herself, if you get what I mean. Heh, that joke was pathetic. Anyway...

"You know the drill guys. It's time for some fight to the death, and look, I got Smackdown vs Raw 2006. Wanna play?"

"What kinda question is that dumbass?"

"Yeah Evan, just put the disc in all ready!"

Everyone else was ready, and it was showtime. I was in the zone, and it was great how none of the others bothered to interupt me when I was Smacking and Rawing. We lost countless times, but that was the best birthday I had ever had.

Needless to say, being angry makes you have fun sometimes, and I am testament to that. I sometimes wish that Harry embraced me more often, then we would have real fun, not that pathetic namby pamby nonsense of pretending to be our favourite superheroes we used to do at lunchtimes, Joy _.._.

But now it's happy head himself back in the spotlight, and I get a rest from all this jibber jabber, see ya later punks!


	7. Chapter 6

**Get ready for the latest installment of Five Little Voices, because the plot thickens from here on out. I've got a whole lot of weirdness coming up in the next few chapters, so please review so I know how much you think about my new angle.**

 **Chapter 6**

* _Are you ready Joy? Aye aye Captain! I can't hear yoo! AYE AYE CAPTAIN! Oooh!*_

Hey friends, it's me again, back to continue our adventure of a lifetime (Get it? We're narrating Harry's life? No? Tough crowd)! Anyway, Anger quickly discussed all the happy fun times we've had with our friends when we were nine, and from the time we were seven to ten, we had a decent amount of this wonderful feeling called happiness (one of my guilty pleasure I know, I just can't help myself!), and although sometimes it was Anger or Sadness taking the wheel, we managed to keep ourselves upbeat and fantastic as much as we could.

But you know how Disgust and Anger talked about our mum going away for treatment? Well, it happened again, and it broke me, and along with it, Harry's heart. The social services and the police came and everything to take us away from our mother, and her off to the hospital so she could be treated once again for her condition. How could I, the embodiment of happiness, cope with that? I can tell you now that I didn't. In fact, for a while, I even fled headquarters and wandered aimlessly through the mind, walking nowhere in particular, not caring where I ended up. I know I should have stayed behind to help Harry get past it and feel happy about things, but I can't change the way I behaved in the past, and now I live with that.

But my journey enabled me to come back to the jolly Joy you know today. I met all sorts of funny characters, including Jelly Turkey, oh he was _so cool_ , he went gobble gobble gobble, and when he did, he wobble wobble wobbled * _cracks up laughing_ *. Jelly Turkey was kind of an imaginary friend for Harry a couple of years back, but he didn't really last that long unfortunately. We did have a Club Penguin account with the same name back in year 4 when it was cool, but that's as much as Harry can remember. Oh, and another favourite of mine was the Shrek area in Harry's Imagination Land, boy was _that_ fun.

Yet this wasn't how I recovered from my depression (Don't ask how Joy can become sad, I didn't read the mind manuals). The way I came back to my life was a pure coincidence and when I feel down nowadays, I always think back to the moment I met Serenity. A calm loving soul, full of plenty of witty yet thought provoking proverbs and mysticism beyond anyone's expectations. When I first came across Serenity, Serenity lived by the stream of consciousness, with his little stone cabin right by the waters. A breeze blew across the surface and it was blowing hard, almost knocking me off my feet, but I held my ground. I had been travelling for what seemed like months, I had lost my way down here and I hadn't eaten for a while, so when I found Serenity's Lodgings I was over the moon.

"Is anyone home?" I shouted, but I got no reply, so I walked inside. Now, I know what you must be thinking, you walked into somebody's home without permission? The horror! I wasn't thinking straight and if I was the way I am now, I would totally not have done it, but I was desperate for somewhere to go during the night time. As I looked around the place, I found a whole lot of spiritual stuff like dream catchers and Hanukkah candles, heck, even a bible, and I spoke to myself,

"Whoever lives here must really care about his faith, that's really nice."

"Yes, I think so too. You must be Joy, I've heard wonderful things about you, and I'm glad we get to meet at last, though I think it's time we had a chat, don't you?" And, little did I know it, that was how I met Serenity.


	8. Chapter 7

**If you thought Joy's adventure was getting going, It's time for Sadness to ramp it up more. WHOOO! GO SADNESS!**

 **Chapter 7**

Hello, It's Sadness again, and now you know that Joy had to take a break. I didn't really know what to make of this either, but one thing that I was sure about was that it was really bad for Harold. I got more console time, naturally, so did Anger and Fear, but what I didn't get was how easily Joy just gave up, and it didn't just make a blow on me, but it hit the rest of the team too, but especially Disgust. Disgust and Joy got along the most, laughing at each others jokes and having similar points of view and tastes, so the loss of Joy also removed part of Disgust, and she did less work about the place.

Harry was definitely not happy in the new placement, though he pretended to be. I don't know how we pulled it off, but somehow we faked being happy to the point that Harry actually believed he was happy. I think some failsafe mechanism for certain eventualities is mentioned somewhere in the mind manuals, but I'll have to go back and check up on that. Of course, we didn't get golden orbs of happiness rolling through, but we did get boosts of happiness from somewhere, maybe it was when we called up happy memories, or maybe from a boost in chemicals of some kind from Pineal Labs (These guys are famous for producing all sorts of great things. Sometimes they work with Pituitary Industries and Thyroid Solutions, but they work alone most of the time). The body and mind have overlaps in places and that's one of them, though I'm not sure why it is.

Back to the story though, otherwise I'll be told off for being nerdy again, and I don't want another swirly from Anger ever again * _shudders_ *. Harry was barely coping, and another five months later we end up moving to yet another foster home, and we were really concerned that, since we were six we hadn't stayed in one home for more than three years, and as a result, our memories got really colourful, but with that comes a whole host of problems, and we weren't sure if Harry would survive through it, or if he'd crack under the pressure.

I had stopped crying. Crying is what I've done almost everyday of my life, but this was a complete and utterly new experience for me and I had literally run out of tears to cry, almost as if my eyes couldn't even make them anymore because I had cried too much. Disgust couldn't be sassy and Anger was out of firepower, and that left only Fear at full capacity. After a couple of days of this melodrama, I couldn't take it anymore and I did something that I had hoped I would never have to do in my whole life. I shouted. How I could shout was beyond me, I never had the energy before, I was always depressed and lethargic and sometime just walking made me collapse in a heap. But not this time. I shouted at anyone and everyone, and it felt good, and now I knew why Anger felt the need to do it all the time. It was a scream of pure me, and it got the others' attention all right. When I spoke next, not one person dare interrupt me, not Sass queen, not firebrick girl, nobody.

"Enough. I...have had...enough. Enough of the madness, enough of the complete and utter hopeless situation we are now stuck in, with no Joy to help us out of it."

I spoke slowly, my voice trembling, and me standing by the core memory capsule. I began to think logically about each one and make a note on what was wrong and how to fix it. I now had the others' complete attention, and I intended to use it to my greatest advantage.

"We need to do something here, but I'm no good unless it comes to reading manuals and making Harry feel sad, so I need your help…"I sniffed a little, and for the first time in days I had a few tears rolling down my cheek, and that told me that I was doing the right thing, I was getting there eventually.

As the dream continued in the background which we were all watching and arguing about a few moments before, Disgust was the first to speak up.

"Honey, I think that is the most useful and honorable thing you've said ever since I've known you."

"Sadness, I'll always try to help, you know that, keeping Harry safe and sound is what matters, and if helping you is what'll make that happen, I've got your back"

"You've impressed me tonight dude, primal screams and all, I think I'll take the chance."

I was so relieved that I did a Joyish thing and brought everyone in for a hug. Not as much energy, but a hug nevertheless.

"Thank you guys! This means so much! So, do you think there's a chance of finding Joy down there and bringing her back?"

Fear pondered this, doing some calculations on his fingers and announces

"The odds of finding Joy, bringing him back up here before something terrible goes wrong is around 3,720 to 1."

"Never tell me the odds" and when Anger said that I was certain that they were now quoting Star Wars, especially as they then high fived each other and Anger saying that she'd been waiting to do that for years. But hey, if it made them feel better, who was I to judge?

"No, but seriously, the odds are pretty slim, because only one person should go down anyway to minimise the potential problems up here. Harry still needs input from us, whether we like it or not."

The obvious was Fears forté, and this was something I had overlooked. Of course we still had to have people up in headquarters! Did I really think everything would continue normally if we all just got onto the train of thought and plodded off in search of Joy? Oh how silly of me, oh how useless I am, maybe I should just stop now, give up, lie down and never work ever again...that was what I was thinking, but I got shaken out of it when Anger spoke next, and not a moment too soon, otherwise I would have given up.

"So now we need to decide who _is_ going to go. Someone with enough knowledge to navigate around, but also with not that much to do up here." and all the heads turn to me.

"You want...me? I don't know, maybe if…"

"Sadness, you know full well it's gotta be you, darling, you're the only one who's read the manuals for crying out loud, the only one who knows anything about anything down there. If anyone's going to find Mr. Happy it's you."

"Gee Disgust, you're right. If I do go though, I'm going to have to make a map up though, just in case, and I'm gonna have to have a pack for supplies and I'll need some good trainers…"

"Don't worry, I got it covered. You can have a pair of mine, my cupboard's full of them and I don't wear them that are trainers fashionable? Err, _never_!"

So she gave me her 'utterly horrendous' trainers as she put it, and Fear began to help me gather up my stuff ready for the journey ahead of me, because heck knows what was out there. He wanted me to prepare for the worst, and he certainly didn't want me to fail, failing was not on the cards. Failing maybe a part of life, but for once, I hoped it wasn't this part.


	9. Chapter 8

**You may find that the rest of the chapters might be a little darker from time to time, but there is still going to be humour and fun dramatic moments. The rating is being put up to T just in case, but a lot of the style is the same. Swear words from here on out, just sayin'.**

 **Chapter 8**

AAAHHH! Oh it's you, you scared me! I apologise for that, but you never know when the next thing to pop up is gonna be some Cyberman or something, so yeah…

When Sadness went to look for Joy out there somewhere, it put the rest of us in here working our hats off, keeping Harry just about working, but quite often we just didn't input much at all, only when we had to.

Disgust was a real trooper, and whilst they were gone, she kind of took on the role of Joy for a while, because she would have Harry say things that everyone else thought was hilarious, like 9/11 jokes and things like that, but inside here in headquarters, that just wasn't what we were feeling. It was easy to make fun of really serious issues, because we just didn't know what else to do. Was it clever? No, but hey, we were trying our best to make something out of a bad situation, and it seemed to work.

We could fake laugh and everything, and sometimes, just like Sadness said, it felt entirely real, but deep down, we all knew that it was just fake, and I was in constant fear that we'd get called out on it.

 _If you ask me, you are_ totally _exaggerating this, I didn't_ _ **fake**_ _my humour! Did I?_

I'm sorry Harry, but yes, yes you did. Anyway, our new foster carers ended up noticing our obvious lack of happiness, and they did everything that they could to try and change all that. but of course they couldn't help, not yet. Joy was still gone, and all we could do was get sassy and grumpy about it.

School was okay, but I was freaking out more often, and we got bullied sometimes, but Anger took it like a boss. There was a kid called Kyle that thought it was a good idea to pick on us from time to time, and as much as I wanted to play it safe, I think Anger handled it pretty well.

" _Hey dumb ass, give me your Yu-Gi-Oh cards"_

"Oh really Kyle? Two can play at that game. Bite me" and Anger went into full attack mode.

" _You are_ not _getting your hands on these, and anyway, most of them are fake. You want them? Fucking pay for them"_

Well damn, I was not expecting that. Cuss words right off the bat. Harry learnt swear words back in year three, and used them regularly by himself, but not like this. I don't think Kyle was ready for that either, and he just dropped it, another disaster diverted, and another battle won.

Now, I've got one final thing to say before I sign off. We ended up getting through August and September without so much as a single issue arising because of the lack of two emotions, and I believed that we'd be able to last a bit longer, but what do you think happened next? Worst case scenario, what else?


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry if you weren't expecting swearwords. The story just needed to be more realistic, and so Harry needed to begin using them. But here we go, FORWARD!**

 **Chapter 9**

Oh hello there! If you're ready for some more sass, you've come to the right place. Just hop on board the awesome express and we'll get underway shortly. All aboard? Then here we go!

I am kinda worried about my turn, because all I've seemed to have done is say what's been going wrong for Harry in his life, such as performing on stage and dancing in a poorly fitting elf costume (I still get nightmares, trust me).

So, it's back to me once again, and Fear has pointed out our current issues, but I think he kinda exaggerated the "Worst case scenario" part. I mean come on, it was _not_ that bad at all, if it was a worst case scenario, then that'd be Harry being forced to eat kiwi or tuna. * _Bleugh!_ *, or maybe having to kill a harmless house spider or even having to take part in a sporting event naked.

* _shudder_ *

Even thinking about it makes me squirm.

The problem arose around about Christmas. None of us were really feeling it, and that filtered down to Harold. Luckily for me, we got a Nintendo DS for the first time, and to Anger, the games were awesome. Of course, Harry really struggled with completing games, and when Harry got grumpy, he tended to take it out on his brother and sister. _That_ was a problem, but they were getting on his nerves though…

Lame excuse Disgust I hear you cry, and yes, that's right. We had no right picking on Bertie or Lily, but they were an easy target, and both Anger and I agreed that it was the best option. That's why we needed Sadness and Joy back. We had no control, we became domineering over people that were weaker or less able than us. If you're wondering why Harry changed all of a sudden, you can blame Anger and myself for this, because nobody else is at fault, not even video game violence. And when we went back to school, it seemed to continue on there too.

If you must know, we ended up with a core memory between us. A Red and green one that had a really clashy colour scheme. It rolled in, and as it hit the memory capsule, I think that even Anger was scared about what we'd just done. As far as we knew, we had changed Harry's personality forever.

" _You've_ really _done it now. What did I say? WHAT DID I SAY? We're screwed, god help us…*heavy breathing*, I wish Joy was here..."_

And Fear was right. He warned us over this, he told us to be careful and now, I wished we had listened. I know that haters are gonna hate, but I think you should cut us some slack. The core memory just happened out of nowhere, how were we supposed to know?

I think I'll just stop digging myself a deeper hole and shut it. That way you'll still have some respect for me. Maybe I'll go to bed now and stay there a while, give my dream duty to Sadness or Fear...anyway, just hear Anger's side of it, maybe she'll make more sense than I did.

Disgust signing out, see ya later folks!


	11. Chapter 10

**See? Bullying gets you nowhere in life, and hopefully Disgust will never ever go there ever again. But now It's Anger's turn, what does she have to say about it?**

 **Chapter 10**

Oh dear, I have to speak about that too do I? Maybe I should keep it calm for ya, but then again, I want to keep this fair, so if I start ranting, you know why. Well, you guys know what my job is, and I would say I tend to do it pretty well. Of course, sometimes we have our bad days, and some people get it worse than others.

It's in my very nature to flare up when something bad happens to Harry, and I think that you'd agree that a lot of the time it's a good thing to keep things right. But I will tell you that I went off the rails over those months, even going as far as saying that picking on the weak makes you look stronger, and so everyone will love you. Flawed logic? Possibly, but when no one keeps you in check, it's easy to fall into bad habits and dangerous thinking. I was angry, that's what I do, and I wanted to ignore what Fear was trying to explain to us,

"You can't do that, that's wrong!" or "Don't you ever listen to what the teachers say? You can't pick on others just because you feel bad. It's called bullying for a reason"

"Get Fucked Fear, no one actually cares, it's not like we're hitting them"

"Bullying is bullying Anger, surely you can see that?"

But I wasn't listening, and now I wish I had. That was the day the Core memory came rolling through, and boy was it a scary day. Now, I'm a girl, and, I don't know if you've noticed (it may sound sexist, get over it), but girls tend to get really catty and use words compared to fists. That's why Harry flings insults around like nobody's business, rather than throw a punch. Now, I know it's not nice to over generalise women, but from what I've noticed, it seems to be true. I wish bullying didn't come so easy to Harry but I've only got myself to blame.

From that day onwards, Harry was changed forever, and if that wasn't bad enough, Fear began having an anxiety attack almost everyday. I may pick on him a bit, but when he gets like this, I just can't help feeling sorry for him.

But hey, we don't bully anymore, so that's has to count for something right? Even I can change, even though I thought I never could, so that just goes to show...something.


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, It's another round of storytelling yet again with us back to Joy, and it seems like only yesterday that we started this story. Just think about it, Harry has gone through a lot, and so have the others along with him. How would you rate the tale so far? Do you think Harry will end up all right? Review and let me know!**

 **Chapter 11**

"Joy, come sit with me" The man who I would to know as Serenity patted to the cushion next to him as he sat on the floor, and, of course, I did.

"So how do you know me again?" I asked, because, what else would you ask if a man knew you without having even met you? But of course, this man wasn't going to give me a straight answer, and it bugged me. I wasn't at my best behaviour after the last few days of my life, and I got a little ratty.

He replied with a complex answer, but I eventually got my head around it.

"How does anyone know anyone else? There are many complex ways in which people interact, and all these interactions are what shape the world around us.

"You speak to a Mind worker that comes in on the train of thought, then both of you go on your separate ways, not thinking about what the other one does or when they do it. But the Mind worker does not only drive the train, She'll go home, speak with her husband and children, telling them about the five people up in headquarters and the stories they tell. Where do you think they go? They go to whatever places the Mind workers go to do their jobs and talk about you. Gossip spreads far and wide here Joy, even to a lonely hermit like me. I know more about you than you could ever think possible"

Okay, he got me there. I talk so much to the train driver when she stops by to unload every morning, and when Serenity shares this with revelation with me it makes so much sense. You'd think that boys don't gossip, but man are you wrong. It's quite fun sometimes, let me tell you, and the amount of funny stuff Harry hears from other people is tremendous comedy, trust me.

"So mister…?"

"I...am Serenity" He spoke softly, and it was so soothing it was unreal.

"Okay. Serenity. I like that. So what are we gonna chat about? You said we needed to talk about stuff with all of your mystical voodoo powers an' stuff" and the old guy chuckled.

"If I recall correctly there was no mention of voodoo magic, but yes, we need to talk about your future. But why don't you tell me why it went so wrong for you?" and that was how I started my road to recovery. We talked and talked for hours on end, sometimes I helped him tend to his little garden, and catch the thinkifish in the river, but at the end of the day, come rain or shine, we would always talk.

A few more weeks passed by, and we continued our little counseling sessions. Serenity taught me how to focus on all the important things in life. Happy memories, things that I had forgotten I could do. Serenity knew things about me I never knew, and he was always spot on. He knew the exactly what made me tick, and he used it to help me grow as an emotion. I was already recovering from the ordeals I had faced, but I still didn't want to go back, face the fact that I had run away. But, even though I didn't realise it, what I had learnt from Serenity is that he knew this, and he would help me get back to feeling the confidence I clearly lacked.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to go back, because you're afraid of what the others will think about you."

"How did you know?"

"Joy, I always know what a person is feeling, whether they know it or not."

He got me again.

"Well, it has been on my mind for a while…" I glanced up to look at him and continued "What if they really dislike me after this?"

"If they are really your friends, then why does it matter if they don't like the way you left them? They will forgive you no matter what, That's what makes friendships special."

Man his thoughts were deep. Completely mind boggling, and yet, they made perfect sense.

"I never thought of it that way before Serenity, it seems so obvious now."

"Everything seems obvious if you take the time to understand it. Now, do you think you are ready to go home now?" I contemplated my answer, but really, I needn't have bothered. The answer was clear in my head.

"I am ready, I guess I always have been."

"That's good, because we are just about to have guests."

And that was when the knock on the door came.


	13. Chapter 12

**Wondering who the surprise guest is? Read and find out!**

 **Chapter 12**

I had been travelling around long term for a while, but wherever I went I would always end up hitting a brick wall.

"Umm...excuse me? Have you seen my friend Joy? He's pretty tall, got brown hair and has golden yellow skin…"

"Yeah, but not recently, haven't seen anyone like that in months!"

"Oh, okay…"But I was determined to not give up, and trust me, when you are the embodiment of depression and futility, that is no mean feat. Of course I got a little down, but I quickly got up again. Harry needed me to succeed, and why should a little setback get in my way?

But then I struck gold. There was a bearded old man with a fishing rod, a bag of bait and an old pan in his hands. I wasn't too sure what to make of him when I saw him walking towards the shore of a small river, but I couldn't let my apprehension get in the way of some information.

"Hello? Sir?"

"Eh? Watcha want? I got a job t'do."

"Umm, I just wanted to know whether you've seen my friend around recently."

The man pulled out a pipe, lit it and inhaled a bit. As he breathed out, the fumes hit me and I choked a little, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Mebe I have, mebe I haven't, you gotta be specific there friend."

"Well, he's pretty tall, got golden skin, and has brown hair. He usually wears a Tux…"

He took another puff from his pipe, and pondered a little, before replying with something I'd been wanting to hear for months.

"Yeah, guy like that went that way couple weeks back, up to some ol' guy's cottage. I do believe he's still there. But ya see, since then, things have become difficult t' navigate around these here water's edge, landslides an' all. If you wanna travel upstream, you gonna have t' go by boat. I would take ya on mine, but you gotta help me first."

Hey, that sounded reasonable. I really needed to get up river, and if helping this guy was my only chance, then helping him out wasn't too much to ask.

"Name it, I guess I'll help out, not much else I can do…"

The old man gave a toothless grin, and patted me on the back.

"Atta boy, shouldn't be too difficult to get your head around. I'll just go get more o' m'stuff."

Most of the Mind workers I had met were cute and cuddly, and had a role that you could easily guess. So far, I hadn't been able to do that. This Mind worker was weird, but he was the only way I could find my way to Joy, so I put on a brave face and tried not to get upset at his matter of factness.

"Hey kid, I got ya some equipment. Just do what I do an' everything'll be dandy"

"Okay…"

He put his pan in the water, and sifting it around, he managed to get out some silty looking substance. He jiggled it, and he then washed away the top layer, leaving a golden substance floating around in the bottom, which he emptied into a large container he'd taken out of his rucksack.

"See? Easy as pie. All ya gotta do is do exactly as I did, an' you'll be as right as rain. Once the box is full an' I've taken it down t' processin', then I'll take ya upstream."

And so my panning adventure began. It was soothing when you got into a rhythm. _Swish, swish, swish, swish._ I almost fell asleep, but I controlled my urges. The box was half way full, and I began to wonder what the stuff was for, so I asked the old guy.

"Well, it's been my job for over nine years, an' what I been told by people down in processin' is that it's used in all sorts of stuff, but mainly in manufacturing idea bulbs."

"Whoa, really? I never knew that."

"Well, not many folks do. There's a lot of things that we'll never know, we'll jus' have t'get used to it I suppose."

"So what is this stuff anyway? It looks like gold."

"Yeah, I guess it does. The stuff we're collectin' is what some people call thought granules, an' the only place you can get 'em is this here river."

"Okay, why is that?"

"This river is the stream of consciousness, an' if I recall right, all thoughts that ever exist flow through here sometime or another. It's the purest form of thinkin', and the dust is made into other forms of the same thing."

My mind was blown. How much stuff about the mind had been left out of the mind manuals? Maybe they just leave the bits out they think we don't need up in headquarters, but it is sure as hell interesting. I almost wish that the people who wrote those books had included much more than just the basics, then I would have been able to understand everything that got thrown our way.

We continued for a little while longer, then we finally filled the container.

"Hey, good job there, now I just gotta take it up to the plant, an then we'll be on our way."

We walked down to the processing plant, and when we got there, I was completely overwhelmed by the sheer size. We entered the building and were met by a round Mind worker with a tie and glasses.

"Hey Jeb, got us some more granules? You never seem to disappoint."

"Just doin' m'job boss"

"You don't have to call me that Jeb, call me Daniel"Said Daniel, smiling.

"T'me you'll always be boss"

"Well, alright then, if it makes you happy." Daniel takes the box and gives Jeb an identical empty one. "I'll see ya later Jeb!"

"Okay boss"

And we proceeded to leave the factory and continue back down to the river. We got on board the little rowing boat that Jeb had tied up at the shore, and we set off upstream.

"The boss is a great guy, but it jus' don't feel right callin' him by his proper name, get what I mean?" I nodded, and he sighed hard. "The boss is the fifth one we've had this year. For some reason or another, they all seem to end up overworkin' themselves, an' then they're never seen again. I always wonder what happens to 'em, but I guess it don't matter, we'll all go sometime won't we?"

"Uh-huh" I sure knew what it felt like to lose someone, and I knew what Jeb was getting at, but boy was it depressing to think about. Luckily we had made it to the place we needed to be, and Jeb stopped talking about his old bosses and brought the boat up to the shore and tethered it to an old tree stump close by.

"You want me t' wait around, take ya back?"

"Nah, It'll be okay, I don't know how long I'll be. Besides, you've helped me enough today, I'll manage. Thank you Jeb!"

Jeb gave another toothless grin and extended a hand, which I took and shook.

"No problem. Hopefully we'll see each other again. See ya!" and that was when Jeb untethered the boat, and rowed off down the river, and that was the last time I ever saw Jeb the thought panner.

* * *

I made my way up to the little cottage, and I stood outside for a minute, not wanting to disturb anyone if I could help it. The Mind world had just gone into night time, and I didn't want to wake anyone, but I knew that I couldn't just stand there doing nothing, so I knocked.

"Oh, come in Sadness, I've been waiting to meet you"

If that wasn't freaky, then I don't know what is. But regardless, I shuffled my way in, and the first thing I see is an old man wearing buddhist monk robes sitting on a cushion with Joy kneeling next to him.

"Hi…" I mumbled. I was tired from all of the travelling, and this made me even more likely to burst out crying, let alone the spirit guide man knowing who was knocking without even seeing my face, let alone having even met me.

"Join us on the cushions my little teardrop, it's really comfy and it'll make you feel much better after the amount of walking you've done."

"How did you…?"

"Right now, that doesn't matter. I think you should get comfortable first, have a little rest. Once you're relaxed and ready, then we can talk about anything you want. How does that sound?"

"Yeah…"and I promptly fell onto one of the empty cushions right next to Joy face first. When the man said they were comfy, it was an understatement. Think of the comfiest thing ever, and then multiply the comfy by twenty. _That_ was how comfy it was.

"Now, you may want to sleep now, that's totally fine, but before you do, shall we talk?"

"Mmmph…"came my muffled reply.

"Yeah! Let's do it! Come on Sadness!" That was the first time I had heard Joy speak in months, and boy was it great to hear his enthusiasm once again. I sat up a little bit, and decided to pay more attention. But it was _really_ difficult because the atmosphere in the room was so casual and soothing, it was almost as if it wanted me to sleep.

"Sadness, my name is Serenity, and I live here on my own, contemplating life and meditating, but I also help people if they need it. I give people a chance to find inner peace, their true self if you will."

"Okay, I guess that's cool, but what has that got to do with me? I'm nearly always depressed."

"But that's who you are meant to be! I am telling you this because Joy had lost his true self, and needed me to set him on the right track, to take him back to the Joy he is supposed to be."

I looked at him and I kind of understood what he was getting at. Joy had lost his faith in a way, not really looking out for Harold like he should have, running away instead of facing the harsh reality we were all facing.

"But now I feel amazing, like a switch was flipped on. I see all the good and bad I've caused, and now I can go back to correct the mistakes I made."

"Exactly. so now I am going to say this to you Sadness. I want you to remind Joy to always be there for Harry, no matter how hard things will get for him. Be his guide in making happiness be a core part of Harry's life. And remember, only when someone is sad can someone truly feel joy."

"I see. Thank you Serenity, I will try my best."

"That's all I ask. Now, you two need a way back home." Serenity looked at both of us with a calm but piercing gaze, and he said "If you guys follow the river upwards, you will reach the other end of Long term. If you time it right, you'll be able to get up a recall tube along side a memory, but it's tricky ever since they altered the mechanism."

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks dude!"

And as we got up to leave, Serenity handed me his dream catcher that was hanging on the wall.

"Take this. It'll help you focus on what's important. If you need me, just think about me and I'll know."

I looked up into his eyes once again and I smiled at the old guy's gift. I thanked him as he showed us out, and he told me not to mention it, and we were finally on our way.

"Y'know Joy? I've missed you."

"Me too, Sadness, me too."

And we walked on together, like nothing ever went wrong between us. Me and him, just like old times.


	14. Chapter 13

**Lucky for some, chapter 13 is here, and Fear gets one of the best frights of his life.**

 **Chapter 13**

Random thought of the day: FNAF is scary as hell, and Harry hasn't even played it yet! Makes me jump just watching.

Hey, it's Fear, your friendly neighbourhood security blanket, making sure that all is safe and sound around the place. I have some good news to share with you all. Joy and Sadness managed to make their way back to us!

It kind went like this, with me just finishing off dream duty once again, keeping our boy Harry nice and cosy while he slept. That's pretty standard, and I can easily handle standards, so long as it's calm and safe.

"Okay, another successful non-eventful dream. Thank you dream productions for having no creative talent on the casting tonight!"I twiddled with some buttons and woke Harry from his slumber "Now all I've got to do is wake up the other two, unload the train, and compile a danger list…"

But the rest of the morning routine isn't important. It'll just ramble on about all the safety checks I go through on a daily basis, including the security of the memory racks, a slip and slide test around the console (hey, you never know when someone's gonna charge around and fall over, it's like an ice rink in here), and the keeping of small parts out of reach (mainly for Joy, he likes shoving things in his mouth like a complete child). See? Not important to the story.

Harry was off to school, and, even though we were in year 6, every school day we started off with a neat little exercise to perform, like Is this picture a duck or a rabbit or would you rather be sunshine or a rainbow? All of us in class would write our answers down in our rough books as they were called, and some of us would say our answers out loud.

"So Harry, tell us what you think. Rainbow or sunshine?" Asked Miss Cherrygrove.

Anger had this covered, but I asked Disgust to hang close by just in case, just to rein her in a bit if need be.

"Weeeell...I chose sunshine because rainbows are overrated. They don't last very long at all and they have no use other than looking pretty. A person should not be rated as awesome just because they look good, but because they do something great for society. That is why I would be sunshine, because it helps grow food, it keeps us warm, even causes rain. rainbows, well they're just meh."

Harold had just insulted half the girls in the class and maybe a few guys too and I think he and Anger were well aware of this potentially hazardous situation that could be caused by this (and enjoyed it, no doubt), but Miss Cherrygrove was impressed with the level of thought we'd put into our answer.

"Really well answered Harold! But why don't we hear it from the rainbow perspective? Do we have any rainbows in here?" and immediately, several hands went up.

And everybody went to give their answers about why rainbows were nice too.

"Sappy princesses…"Said Anger unsurprisingly. I tried to lighten the mood a bit, not wanting to get Harry so miserable.

"Hey, I think we should try and do something productive while we're sat here bored to death."

"Really? And what might that be, hmm?" pouted Disgust, "What can we do without a, making fun of people around us, or b, looking as daft as hell?"

"We could daydream a bit, or recall happy memories?"

"Not bad, Fear, not bad at all, Disgust? Know any good ones?" Anger seemed to be agreeing with me for once, and as she sat there in the chair with her feet up on the console, she was looking at me with an approving look, though, at the time, I thought she was trying to intimidate me. Trust me to see the worst in things. Recently, Anger had taken to wearing biker leathers and knee high boots, which kind of got the "mess with me and you're dead" look spot on, and that didn't help one bit.

"Sure do. What about the time we were younger and we went to Butlins for the first time with mum? I think Joy would like it if she were here." But Anger was not really into that one.

"Well, I didn't, Butlins? You've got to be kidding me"

"I think it's okay, but maybe we should find a better one"

And Disgust put on a dejected yet frustrated face (how you can be both at the same time puzzles me, but she was regardless), and racked her brains for more. "How about the time we got three helpings of ice cream for dessert that one time? That was great if I recall, we didn't even feel sick afterwards!"

Anger was stroking her chin, and quietly said,

"Yeah, I like that."

And swiftly recalled the memory. Memories take a while to come up sometimes, depending where they are in long term. This time it took much longer than it needed to and Anger was getting riled up, Disgust was scoffing at the mind workers, and I was afraid that something had gone wrong with Harry.

"M...maybe it just got stuck. K...keep hitting it Anger." which she promptly did, pausing every time to talk.

"Just...bloody...work...you...useless...piece...of...shit…"

"Somehow I don't think brute force is working" said I as Anger continued hitting

"You don't say?" and as Anger stopped, over fifty memories came piling through, one after the other, flying around everywhere. As I screamed and ducked behind the console, Disgust was standing around looking incredulous and Anger was occasionally blasting flames from her head like fireworks,

"Oh, isn't that perfect? *poof* I guess that Harry's gonna be screwed after this*bang poof* stupid Mind workers never doing anything right *bang poof bang". We couldn't send them back until they stopped coming so we just waited, and as the last few came down from the recall tube, crying and whooping could be heard coming out from inside.

"Err...did you guys hear that too?" I said as I turned to Disgust.

"Okay, that's just insane, I think I might freak out now"

"Maybe they're hostile, I'll neutralise the threat."

"Nononono, you can't do that, how can you say such a thing? You can't just attack them Anger!"

And with that, a blue and yellow heap shot out of the tube and appeared before us on the floor, and promptly groaned with the impact.

"Oooh, my head…" said the blue lump as it sat up, and that was the happiest I'd been for a long time.

"SADNESS!" we all shouted, and went rushing in for a hug, ruffling his hair and squeezing him tight. But of course there wasn't just Sadness. We were so happy to see Sadness that we'd ignored the most important part of all. The golden star, that bundle of hope that we'd missed for too long, was standing right there, right behind us, but we didn't seem to notice.

"Sooooo, got room for one more?" and that was how our magician came back. The one that always seemed to dazzle with his wondrous magic of happiness, he was here, he was home, and for the first time in forever, we all cried with happiness as he embraced us, and it was almost like he had never left at all.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I really don't like most cheeses. It must be mature, otherwise it's just completely wrong to even consider putting it in your mouth. Harry can't stand cheese like Babybel and cheese strings, because they leave a bad taste in his mouth and with my special connection to his tastebuds I get to taste it too. Luckily, he has the common sense to stay away from such blasphemous excuses for food as much as he can help it. If you give him mature cheddar or wensleydale, sign me up, but brie, blue cheese and camembert? Well you can just sod off right away, find another victim for your poison.

 _How is this relevant? You're meant to be talking about Harry's totally_ amazing _life, not his food preferences!_

Shut up Joy, just because you've had a wonderful story to tell. I've got nothing that's as good as what you've done for Harry, unless I talk about the things that he likes. What is it with those guys interrupting anyway? I think I haven't had a single one of my goes without them cutting in for some reason or another. If Harry did that in the real world, he'd be rejected so fast that you wouldn't even be able to say Shrek is love, Shrek is life (though if you said that, you'd be rejected anyway, so just don't) before it happened.

Okay, now my rant about food is over, I can actually talk about what I 'have' to talk about. Okay Joy? I think we should skip forward a couple of years to our last year of secondary school, year 11. We'd been with our carers for almost six years, and dipsite some ups downs, we managed to recover nicely, not as good as some of us hoped, but we were getting reasonable grades in practice exams and we managed to get most of our homework in on time, a big improvement on year 7 through 9, where we, on average, missed a piece and a half a week. Now, Harold had a few friends, not too close to most people, but these guys were pretty dece, if you know what I mean. I tried my hardest to have Harry try to impress them, or at least be accepted into the group, which was really hard. We couldn't use computers unless we were at school, and video games? Well forget it. Harry had nothing to truly connect to the group he was drawn to, no super powerful PC to play Counterstrike on, no access to the wonders of Facebook, and a lack of all the things that made someone cool.

That's why I became a little more influential all of a sudden. Not too much, but I crept in there a little, along with Sadness and Anger. Joy was still the top dog, but I get a feeling that it was kinda forced sometimes. We'd been having mixed memories for years now, which had started back when we were eight, and quite a few of our happy memories were tinted one shade or another, mostly green and blue, but sometimes we got red too.

It was still a good year though. We got bragging rights for being one of the top of our science and english sets (granted, we were in the bottom set for each, but I felt good about being the best at something, I tend to get a big head over these things), and we even got a decent controlled assessment grade in History and Business Studies, go figure! However, it was time to get going for real, and thankfully Fear didn't even bat an eyelid for the whole run through. I can't remember the order, but I can tell you that, apart from the english and ICT exams, Harry just breezed through like the wind. Out of the eleven subjects we did, we got three As, three Bs and 5 Cs. All passes, and I was impressed, but was also kinda disappointed in us.

"So, these grades are not what I had in mind, what happened to religious studies? We were projected an A for christ's sake! What are we doing with a C? Now we can't do it for A-level, what are people gonna think of us?" and Joy being Joy, gave a little pep talk

"Relax there, we'll just go and get some advice from the head of sixth form, see what else we can do with our grades. Anyway, look on the bright side, we still managed to get the grades to get into the sixth form."

"But now Harry's a failure, how will he be able to live with himself after all of this?"

"Sadness, I know you mean well, but I think it might be a good idea for you to step away from the console for _juuuust_ a second" and Joy lightly pushes Sadness away "this day's meant for celebration of Harry's success, not for contemplating what we did wrong and what we missed out on."

But that just brought Anger into the mix.

"Oh? So you're saying that it doesn't matter that we thought we'd fail Art because some bright spark managed to lose almost a year's worth of portfolio work, which accounts for about two thirds of the overall marks? What about that complete abomination of a French speaking test that we bombed? We could have got an A or A* in that but _nooo_ , we had to get a D in it instead, dragging us down to a B overall. ICT was an utter disgrace, three Cs and a D across the subject. If Fear did his job properly and gave Harry the motivation not to be average instead of saying, ' _meh, it's not_ that _scary, we don't need to revise',_ then maybe we could have had at least six As, maybe even an A* or two."

Joy was pretty flustered by this outburst, but luckily Anger hadn't brushed the console even once, otherwise that rack would have started filling up with quite a few red orbs.

"Well...I don't know what to say Anger...is that really how you feel? I never knew that you thought this way"

"Yeah well, I'm just pissed that we put so much effort into improving so much over all of these years to not end up like our parents, to make everyone proud of our achievements on life, and then we go and come out with these grades, just like some people said we might." She was trying so hard to keep her cool there, and I admired her for it. She was really strong sometimes, and she's got better at not going straight for the console when some shit goes down somewhere. I just wish that I had that much control over my urges to use the console. I guessed it was my turn to cheer her up a bit, because I knew first hand how ugly it got when Anger was really pissed off (the bullying incident comes to mind),

"Hey, I think that we should still look up about this, I know we didn't do as good as we expected, but Joy is kinda right here, and Anger, I think we'd both agree that it could have been much worse. If it was bad, we'd never be accepted anywhere respectable ever again, and imagine how unfair that'd be"

"Yeah, like really unfair, almost as if they cancelled Doctor Who again."

But then Sadness inserted her two pennies. What would a little motivation be like without input from Sadness?

"Exactly, that'd be _really_ depressing. I think I'd cry for weeks and crawl into the memory dump"

"Way to go Sadness, you sure know how to lighten the mood, you'd be great at parties."

"Really!?"

"No, you'd literally turn it into a funeral."

"Oh…"

Luckily the mood got a whole lot lighter after that, good happy times. We were officially sixth formers, and now we only had to do the subject _we_ wanted to do (and Extended Project Qualification, which kind of sucked but it was an easy grade apparently). With only a little bit of the summer left and September close approaching, things were looking great considering. Though I knew that A levels were a whole new kettle of fish and that it got harder from here, I don't think any one of us were ready for just how hard it was going to get.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Yo peeps, ever known what it's like to be constantly burning inside with rage? That's me all the time. Sometimes it's just like little embers left at the end of the night, where I can get happy or sad just like anyone. But if you stoke my fire up, add some fuel, I can get out of control pretty fast. Insult the way Harry thinks and talks? Boom, you'll have me heating up so fast that you'll need some Aloe Vera for your burn. But like any fire, I can die down pretty quickly, or my anger could spread onwards like a forest fire out of control. A sudden explosion of anger that dies out quickly, or a raging inferno that lasts for days on end, all of these are what I do best.

Being one of two girls up here, I've got to prove that not all girls just fly off the hook at any old snide remark, so I keep the fire low most of the time, but this time was not one of those days. Harry had just completed his end of year exams, and results had just come in to say whether we could carry on into year 13 or have to repeat a year. Of course, we didn't try hard enough, so when we were told to repeat, I knew it was fair play, but Sadness, he seemed to think that Harry's life was over, and had made Harry feel bad all day. Luckily Harry had just entered REM, so when the argument got going we weren't just ignoring him, leaving him without any input.

"What do you mean there's no such thing as a happy ever after? How _dare_ you even suggest that Harry will never be able to succeed in life!"

"I was just…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses Sadness! You're nearly always making Harry feel sad for no apparent reason, yeah, sometimes it's good to cry, but why do you insist on making him feel bad about himself?"

"Whoa guys! I think we can all figure this out, I'm sure Sadness meant well-" Joy said as he tried to hop in and break it up.

"Oh no you don't Joy, you ain't pushing no shit onto me. It is clear how Sadness feels about this, he doesn't want what's best for Harry, but _I_ do!"

And that was when Disgust got involved.

"Look who's talking! I don't know if you've noticed gal, but you _certainly_ have some serious flaws when it comes to thinking what's best for Harry. Let me see...oh yeah, the time you made Harry think everything and everyone was able to read his mind. That's the kind of thing Fear would do, but you managed it somehow."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're no prize pumpkin either! I distinctly remember you letting Harry eat off the floor because of a stupid 'Ten second rule' that doesn't even exist!"

"Well, nobody's perfect Anger, especially when they dress like you!"

Joy sniggered behind his hand, trying to cover it up but I noticed alright.

"Oh, so you think that's funny? YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!? Well I'm not the one that dresses like an effing magician. And you, Barf-bag Barbie, I think it's about time you stopped criticising other people because they dress differently to you. I think it's because you're jealous that I can pull off leathers and a choker. Green is the colour of envy girl, and you know what? You wear it well."

I was in the zone, I haven't lost a single argument up here in Headquarters ever, and if you ask me, I will _always_ win, but that didn't stop them from trying. The only one that had the common sense to keep his mouth shut was Fear, with him sitting as far away from the scrap as possible.

Disgust knew she was beat, her mouth opening and closing like a clownfish, unable to come up with a comeback to that glorious insult I just dealt. I turned to Sadness now, and I had calmed down quite a bit, but not completely

"Now, I think that what you made Harry think was the dumbest thing you have ever done. Putting Harry down like that was a disaster, and now Harry'll think he's not gonna pass his A-levels, and he'll never be able to achieve his goals in life. It was pretty dumb and I hope you don't do it again."

And I think that Sadness knew I was trying my best to not go full blown aggressive against him, but he started crying a little anyway. I always got ticked off when he cries like this, but I held it in, I had literally just went full attack mode against all of them.

"Yeah...I guess so *hiccough* it's just that I...I couldn't help it…*sniff*, at least we didn't make a core memory…"

"Well, that's true…"I pondered this, and even though I'd been blasting him for the last five minutes, I went back to liking him again. It is literally impossible to stay mad at the chubby little blue guy for long. "You know what Sadness? I think I'll have to agree with you there, sometimes it's a good thing to not make a core memory, and I think both Disgust and I can testify"

"Uh huh"

"And Sadness?"

"Yeah?"

"Apart from that, I think you did good for Harry today."

Sadness gave a rare smile, and proceeded off to his sleeping quarters, followed closely by Disgust.

"You, know what? All this arguing has made me tired. I think I'll hit the hay too. G'night boys!" And as I ascended the stairs to my part of the sleeping complex, I suddenly got the feeling that, maybe I was a bit harsh on Sadness, but then again, he must be used to it by now.

"I just hope he didn't take it personally"

But I never dwelt on this feeling. I entered the small bedroom of mine,heading straight to my bed. If I was going to worry about such things, I was certain it could wait until morning.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Here's a little lesson in trickery, this is going down in history._

 _If you want to be a villain number one, you've got to catch a superhero on the run!_

Yeah, best meme ever! Sing it with me:

 _We are number one!_

Did you do it? Good! Now on with some more important things, like salt bae, shooting stars and finishing this story.

Anger got out of control again, but luckily Harry was asleep and didn't get roused by all of our shouting in here. But that was months before what I'm telling you today. I think that Harry's body was acting all weird because my inputs were not working properly. I couldn't get Harry to smile as often as I'd have liked, but Anger and Sadness got it to work perfectly fine. Yet I wasn't the only one affected by this glitch. Fear couldn't even get any input in at all, and Disgust actually got overly expressed, which was even weirder. Nothing major happened that day, but it was a bummer nevertheless. I still don't know exactly why it happened though. If I could be bothered to ask maintenance they'd probably tell me, but I'm always so busy helping Harry get through his day to worry about a minor inconvenience like this.

Sadness read up on it and couldn't find a single piece of intel on the subject of the console randomly refusing or altering our commands, so maybe they haven't written the manual yet. The only thing is, it hasn't happened since.

Moving swiftly onwards, Harry started the year again, and boy is he doing well this time! He managed to start getting actual grades this time around, rather than flunking every test. Sadness would probably say that we didn't get full marks so there's no need to celebrate but that's where he's wrong! To celebrate, I thought I'd finally have a go at a magic show down in Dream Productions. I have been practicing my magic tricks for over ten years now in secret, and people think I dress like a magician because that's Harry's favourite kind of fantasy genre, but that's completely untrue (well, it is kinda true). I've been fascinated by the way these people pull off illusions and feats of nature for a long while. If you've ever seen _**Dynamo: magician impossible**_ , you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. The way he walks on water or down walls...pure genius.

But you know what's even better? Here in the metaphysical mind, almost anything goes! So, even tricks that seem impossible are easy to perform with enough practice. I can actually pull a live rabbit out of my top hat, saw someone in half and even make someone disappear!

The thing is, I'd been waiting to perform magic ever since Harry was four, and this was the moment to impress the world with my amazing abilities. Yes, it might have been just the mind world, but it was a world nevertheless. And what made it special, my raison d'etre, was to make Harry happy, and the performance I was a part of was a dream come true. It was a hit, Harry was sleeping soundly, and it was the best magic performance he had ever seen, real or no. I'm not bragging, ask him yourself:

 _Why are you dragging me into this Joy? You're right, but I don't want to be confirming or denying anything, it's_ your _take on it after all._

Sheesh, why does everyone get so mad? I just want everyone to be happy an' all...but yeah, it was awesome. Of course, it had to be prerecorded ready for the next night so I could be there to make Harry feel great, but it was the most fun I had had in years.

Another thing that came up recently was a conversation between all of us when Harry started imagining other people's minds, what it's like up in their emotions headquarters. It started off about what the movie showed, with Anger saying about how both us and Riley had different genders up here, but everyone else we saw? They seemed to match the host's gender, and that opened up a whole can of worms. Now, I'm still not sure why we look the way we do though. It was back in October was when we first watched Inside Out and boy was it an eye opener. It's almost as if Pete Docter and the animators knew exactly what people were supposed to be like up in their minds. Not perfect of course, but it sure is close! I like how they captured the way our minds work so well, even getting in some things that I've never actually seen myself, but Sadness has. Déjà vu was apparently so crazy and frightening that he cried for hours when he finally managed to get out. And abstract thought? I think he's lucky to get out alive at all.

But as I was saying, we don't completely take on our host's appearance. For a start, Harry has multi gendered emotions. We're mainly boys, but there are two really cool girls too (and pretty might I add). We wear clothes that our host mostly associates with each of us, I got the best, of course, but Fear got a straight jacket (undone of course, we're not _that_ mean), Anger, as you already know, pulled out the emo/punk look. Disgust changes _all_ the time, and it's whatever Harry thinks is awesome at that point in his life. Sadness, he...sometimes he doesn't even bother dressing, and as much as it makes him comfortable, Disgust looks down on him. But, if you want to know what he usually wears, it's pretty much a grey turtleneck underneath a bodywarmer and some black jeans.

The other thing is that we are nowhere near as solid as they made us out to be. I don't know if it's the same for all people or just us, but when we move, our particles move like fluid, almost like a trail behind the moving parts. If I swept my hand across in front of you real quick, you'd see an after image for a short while following it before it joined up with the rest of me. So when people say that they ran past in a blur, it's actually true for us, though you'd have to be concentrating really hard to notice it when we go much slower.

Unfortunately it looks like I'm out of time for today, but you can catch me in a couple weeks I guess, won't that be fun? But now I've got to pass you onto stormcloud, sorry if you catch his gloominess!

 **Have you noticed the nicknames I've been giving the emotions lately? Sadness as stormcloud, Anger as Firebrick girl, and Disgust as Barf-bag Barbie were just a few I've come up with. The idea is to use them on and off throughout, but new ones will crop up all the time too, so I hope I make it obvious who is who for you all. If you liked this chapter, please review with everything you liked about it, and any theories you've got, 'cause I like to know!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sadness can be good right? I mean, it can help someone cope with situations and help them get motivated to improve themselves. I even read somewhere that it can improve memory, but I guess that doesn't help Harry that much, he's never been really good at remembering anything for a while now, and I don't think I'll be much help. But that's not why I'm here is it?

Anyway, I feel that we are nearing the end of our little story, but before we end it we've still got about another few months worth of tales to tell. This will be my last chapter so please listen carefully, I hope that you'll take it in your hearts to do by us well.

Harold's Parents died a couple years back, but he hadn't seen them for years, and he had a new family now. So although I put a little input here and there, he still got over it pretty quickly, or so he thought. In fact, he constantly flunked his exams, and was really struggling hard. If it wasn't for the counselling, Harry would have been a drop out, and his life would have been a wreck.

Why am I bringing this up then? It's important to talk about it, that's why. Bottling it up doesn't help, and that's the main reason Harry had to repeat a year in the first place, he kept it under his hat for too long (the fact the others didn't even mention it earlier shows you just how much they don't take long term effects into account).

I get upset by the stigma surrounding mental health, it's okay to talk about it, but people don't seem to think about this at all. It's like people's emotions can't seem to comprehend the seriousness of it all, and think that we should hide ourselves away, always put on a brave face, leave Sadness standing in the chalk circle, cut off from the outside, neglected by those who we should in fact be working along side with. We are important, even if you can't see it yet. To all Sadness out there, please listen carefully, try to make them listen now and again, don't be pushed back by the others, you have a right to be heard just like anyone else.

As I said earlier, this is the last time for me. I hope you have a nice time, and I hope to hear from you again some time, but alas, Harry's story is running out of pages, and I think Sadness has spoken too much. Farewell…

 **A short chapter, I know, but hopefully I will build it up as I go along. I'm glad you've been following it this far, but hang on a little further and hopefully you won't be disappointed.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hey, Fear here, I just got wind of what Sadness just said, and I feel him man. I mean, the way they treated Sadness in Inside Out was awful, but once you confront the issue, everything seems to fall into place.

For me, the biggest issue is confronting your fears (obviously). Harry has quite a few, from heights to killing stuff and losing things. Heck, he doesn't even want to fly thanks to _that_ fear, and to be honest, neither do I. But we have been up a large hill/cliff thing before, and that's progress! Luckily for us, we don't have to do anything high up currently, and we won't have to a long time into the future, but in the unlikely chance we do, it's down to me to get us through it.

The other thing is killing stuff. When I say that I mean killing bugs and little animals that mean no harm. Y'know, house spiders, earthworms, hoverflies, that kind of stuff. That being said, they give me the heeby jeebies whenever they appear out of nowhere and come towards us, but once I've got over that, there's nothing wrong with them at all. Harry's sister Lily is terrified of spiders and when Harry was still at our foster home, they would occasionally appear in the bathtube, and she'd get us to get rid of them.

"Perleez! It's just a spider, it won't eat you!"

"Kill it then."

"Why? poor thing, I'll just take it outside"

"No, kill it!"

"But that's mean!"

Yeah, you get the picture, I don't need to explain that any more. As for losing things, I hate losing stuff. Everything is valuable unless it has no more use. That being said, Harry _still_ hasn't thrown away that empty pack of crisps from a month ago-

 _Eugh! I know right! Disgusting!_

But I can assure you we don't have a hoarding problem, I swear. If we did, that'd be a huge problem but we don't so...do I seem paranoid? Sorry, I can't help it, I just want you to know that our collection of stuff isn't out of control yet, so it isn't a problem.

But we do have a spending problem. When Harry first left home he had about £1700, but now...about £300. Yeah, I know what you're gonna say, and you're right, how can anyone spend that much? How about you ask Joy?

 _Whoa there! Buying Minecraft was a good idea!_

Joy, we're 18, how is it a good idea?

 _Erm, I agree with Fear, but we just_ had _to get all that Harry Potter merch. It is absolutely perfect!_

Disgust! Not helping!

* _Ehem_ *

Yes Sadness?

 _I think that it's kinda cool…_

Anyone else disagree with me? Anger?

 _For once, I can see where Fear's coming from._

Thank you!

Anyway, Only me and Anger ever have issues with spending, the others will buy one useless thing after another. I'm actually concerned about how much money we've spent in the last 3 months, if we don't cut down, we'll never have enough for emergencies and what then? Sorry, got worked up again, where's my paper bag? And breathe, *phew*. That's better.

But seriously, conquering your fears is the key. As some person somewhere said-

 _Worf from Star Trek: Next Generation!_

Thank you Joy…As Worf said, only fools have no fear, and it holds true today wherever you are, whoever you are. Harry may always be afraid of heights and getting rid of things, but maybe one day together we can beat it down, rise above it and if we're lucky, we might just muddle through.

My time is up now, just like Sadness', and we've had a good runthrough. I hope that one day we'll speak again but to be honest, writing all this has made my nerves a wreck. For the last time, this is Dread-full signing out (gotta get a better nickname than that, Anger, that was _really_ bad! Hey, don't laugh at me!).

 **The time's a coming for the grand finale, but the next two chapters must come first! For now, our time here is slowly drawing to an end. But in the end comes another beginning, one much bigger than before! Hold on for two more chapters and you won't regret it! 'Til next time boys and girls!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Well here we are, and I think that it's about time too! It's time you get the down low on what it's like to be me for once, and I know what you're thinking, how on Earth could anyone be half as good as you? And I would say to you, you are _so_ right! But now's not the time for bragging, in fact, I'm gonna give you some great pointers to start you off on the right track.

 _I hope it relates back to Harry at least once, that is the whole point of the story after all._

Stop fretting so much Anger, I got this covered, m'kay?

 _Never say "m'kay" ever again._

Sure, whateverrr!

Okay then, tip one! Make sure you are in on all the latest gossip. A person who doesn't know the ins and outs of your social circle is no person at all, trust me. Tip two-

 _That's a bit mean, isn't it?_

So what? How will they learn without a bit of destructive criticism?

 _I'm pretty certain that's not right…_

And who asked you anyway?

Tip two, Get as many friends and followers on your Facebook and stuff as possible. Everyone knows that being popular is the be all and end all of everything. I mean, come on, you can't get anywhere in life without friends.

And tip three: spend, spend, spend as much as you can on the latest fashion! Even if your friends and colleagues _totally_ disagree with everything you say and refuse your right to grab as much as possible, you should do it anyway (I'm not projecting here, don't you dare say I am! Stupid Fear and Anger, not letting me buy anything…* _grumbling intensifies_ *).

Cool advice huh? Now you know what it's like to be à la mode! But seriously, I had to tell you all of this, 'cause, who the hell else is gonna? No one, that's who!

 **I've been gone for a while haven't I? Well, here I am! Another chapter's on its way soon!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I've Just realised something, I've been put last all the way through! The cheek of it! If I didn't know better I've been duped! Great. Now I'll show 'em up with the greatest work yet.

You know what? I've been thinkin' and I've got to say, I'm gonna give you life lessons you won't ever forget. Yeah, I know everyone else has done it now in their areas of expertise, you don't have to point it out, but if I may say so, I think you'll be hanged after… sorry, hanging off, every word (heh, sorry, slip of the tongue).

There is good angry and bad angry, just like their is good love and bad love. Bad love may feel good for a while, but in the end it corrupts you, makes you feel hollow inside, and make your life seem empty. Same goes with anger. There's a time and a place to get pissed when your shit gets all messed up, but staying angry? Nah, you don't do that. I've stayed angry before and it did no one any good, in fact, it broke Harry a little bit. You may remember the console not working sometimes. Yeah, that was my fault. I stayed angry for too long and it numbed him from me, meaning I have to put in a whole lot more effort to make him feel at the right moments. Joy had the problem too. The idea that he could wipe away Harry's problems by making him smile just made him desensitise to his input. Looking back, Joy misremembered it when he told it though. I distinctly recall not having the same powers I used to have, it just took a long time for it to be noticed. And fear not being able to push any of the buttons at all was weird, but that's unrelated.

Good anger then. What is it? Shut up and I'll tell you. Y'know what it's like to be angry at a just cause? Maybe you are angry at something that happened to your family and you want revenge. Don't just bust in some knees or whatever, but get the problem solved, that's what anger's for! If you want to get results, a little bit of anger will never hurt.

But that's enough of my bullcrap, I got some hot dogs to eat, and you'd better believe it when I say that I can't be bothered anymore. I think that's it to be quite honest, you won't be hearing from me again for the near future, unless Joy decides to open up this dumb story again.

Sorry, you shout something Joy? You're gonna round off this story now? Oh that's great, I was gonna say that it was kinda stupid to end it on my sour notes, not that I give a damn anyway. May I stop now? Yes? Goo-

 **Sorry, Anger was monologuing too much there, it had to stop, so we just cut the tape.**

 **I know I should update at least one of my stories at least once a month, I never do. Maybe it's because I've become distracted by Youtube too much, or maybe it's the fact I'm spending too much time on Discord, either way, I am so sorry this chapter isn't up to scratch, it's quite poor actually, but I don't know what to write about. I promise the next chapter will be so much better, especially as it's the last one! And maybe I can spend more time on my other stories now, including Music Medley, which was my first story, but has been abandoned for quite a while. You should see the plot begin to unfold so much more in the next five chapters of that, and they will be quite long chapters too (or at least** _ **should**_ **be). A twist might be coming if I can get it to work, but shush, spoilers!**

 **So thank you for your support, even if I have been** _ **very**_ **quiet these last few months. You'll hear from me soon enough. If you want to speak to me more often, join the Inside Out discord ( /gh5ghdw) that will be up and running properly quite soon! Bon voyage my friends!**


End file.
